Child of Cliche
by Blue-FireFlower
Summary: What would happen if the most copy and pasted character is dropped off right into the Hunter x Hunter universe to live in all her Mary Sue glory? Watch as Amber, the poor victim from our world, is dragged and dropped into the world of an anime she doesn't even really like and is forced to live out the life of cliches and bad plot points! Cover art by Color Panda. To be rewritten
1. Prologue

**I was bored and wanted to write something stupid that I know I won't be able to turn in for a grade.**

 **This isn't meant to offend anyone or the stories that they write. If you do like the cliches that I included in this story, more power to you. I just don't like any of these stories personally.**

* * *

All I wanted to do was eat some ramen and finish watching The Great Gatsby. Was that so much to ask?

I was just in my kitchen not even 2 minutes ago, pouring hot water into the instant ramen cups while my sister was setting up the DVD player to watch her English project with me because she didn't read the book. Then, out of nowhere, this massive light came from the ramen and hit me like a buch of bricks.

Seriously, how the fudge nuggets did I end up in this situation?

'BECAUSE OF MEEEE!' A shirll, teenage voice said from up above, nearly shattering my eardrums.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled out as something crashed into my back and sent me down to the floor.

Now, with my face in grass and my mouth full of dirt, my annoyance was starting to grow.

What the hell is going on?

'It is I! THE AUTHOR OF THIS BOOK!' That annoying voice screamed even louder.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed in return.

She did not get off and continued to talk. I think my back is caving in on itself at this point.

'Welcome to the Hunter x Hunter world! The adventure of the world that all your friends will be jealous of! Where Hunters, Nen user and assassins run wild! Who wouldn't want to be here?!' She said, as if this was a bad brocheure she threw together before class.

I wasn't really listening to her, as my back was slowly deforming itself by the sheer weight of this chick.

How much does this girl weigh?

'Now, you may be wondering, "How did I get in this situation?" Well, I'm here to tell ya that I was bored in class and cooked up this little plot and you were the person I chose to carry this out on! Isn't that great?'

I finally managed to push her off of me, after moments of struggle for freedom.

'But wait! That's not all!' She said, completely ignoring me pushing her. 'You get to live the dream life as a whole new person! Isn't that awesome?!'

I turned around to face this crazy chick, only to come face to face with the most bizzare person I have ever seen.

This chick was around, maybe 13 years old. She was slightly chubby, wearing clothes that resembled more of a doll than anything else.

She was wearing a rather poofy dress, black in color and full of white frills and ribbons and god knows what else there was there. Her hair was dyed bubblegum pink and cut into a bob haircut and with blue eyes that were probably brighter than my future.

She was rather short for someone her age.

( **This is the complete opposite of what I looked like** )

My jaw dropped.

"Who the fuck are you?" Was the only thing I managed to say.

'I told you! I'm the Author!' She said, rolling her eyes. 'Jeez, you got to listen me if you want to survive this place.'

I said nothing as she suddenly grabbed me from the ground and pulled me up to my feet. I almost fell down from the sheer force of it, but I managed to stable myself.

Before I had the chance to demand an explanation, she suddenly started talking again.

'Listen here, sugar. I just granted you the best wish ever and I have gifted you with the most amazing persona for this place. You can thank me later, hun.'

"Thank you?!" I shouted in disbelief.

'You're welcome!'

"That is not what I meant!" I shouted at her, pushing her slightly. "Where am I and how did I get here? Are you some sort of crazy kidnapper? If this is a prank, this isn't funny!"

This chick simply gave me a cocky smile and put her hand behind her head in a relaxed pose.

'I already explained this. You are my test subject for this fanfiction and we are currently in the Hunter x Hunter world!' She paused. 'Or, really just the plane between our worlds. Not important!'

It took me quite a bit to respond to that, but when I did, let me tell ya, it was a storm of swear words, insults and a bunch of things that I cannot say because they will get me flagged.

Yeah, I wasn't really proud of the way that I acted, but come one! How would you react in that situation?

So, after I calmed down a bit...a lot...

'Woah there, Nelly. That's quite a mouth that you've got there.' She laughed. 'I knew I was right in picking you!'

I huffed, out of breath from the long rant that I just did. I was about to start yelling again, when I found that my lips were closed together and would not open, no matter how much I tugged and screamed.

'Now now! We're never going to get this story rolling if you don't let me explain what's going to go down. I'll explain and you just sit back and listen. Ok? Ok!"

She then pushed me back into a chair that just appeared out of nowhere and pulled out a giant whiteboard from behind her, despite the fact that there was no way in hell that she could have something like that in her back pocket.

She cleared her throat.

'Alright. So, here's what's happening.' She said. 'My name is Blue-FireFlower, though you can call me Blue, and this is my first fanfiction (that I've posted)! You see, I have been watching the show for a good week now and have decided to write the best fanfiction ever! And what better way to make a great story than to have the absolute best character ever to tell it from!'

She pointed at me.

'This is where you come in, my little victim! I have devised a strategy to make this plan a success and I'm going to need you to live it out for me!'

My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head, screaming at this insane girl's proposal.

'Glad you understand! Wanna see the character I created for you?'

More frantic shakes of my head.

She ignored me and pressed the screen of a projector, which God knows where that came from, and suddenly, a very familiar character was seen on the whiteboard.

" _That is Ooka Miko from Utau."_ I thought in horror.

Did this chick really just take art of a random character from the internet to represent her character? She does know that she isn't even from an anime, right?

'This is my super cool OC, Natsuki Sahara! She's 12 years old and really awesome!'

God, save me!

'She is from the Yato clan, a clan of bloodthirsty people who are known to be strong and deadly on the battlefield! Even more powerful that Killua's family!'

 _She stole that from Gintama!_

'However, her clan was massacred by Hunters to the point of near extinction many years ago because they were killing so much and had a large bounty on their heads!'

 _That's Black*Star's backstory from Soul Eater!_

'Because of this, they were forced to live in their own refugee camps. Some even vowed to kill all Hunters in the name of their god!'

 _That's just Fullmetal Alchemist right there! Why?!_

I think I was crying at the stupidity at this point. What else is she going to rip off? Steven Universe?

'Her powers are so cool too!'

 _Someone save me! I beg of you. Give me death._

'I tried not to make her overpowered, so I only gave her the basics!'

I'm so scared.

'She has a lot of strength, but not as much as her other clan members! She's really smart too, but that's only book smarts. She's rather naive on the streets!'

Wait...this...this is actually getting good. Maybe there's hope after all.

'She's also the Leader's daughter, so she's technically a princess!'

DAMMIT!

Cue me bashing my head a desk that just appeared out of nowhere.

I had to tune out everything that she was saying from this point on. My brain cells were begging for me to hurl myself into an active gyser.

'Now onto her personality!' She was shouting at this point.

I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this.

'She's really shy around everyone, but also really outgoing and very polite, growing up as royalty. She also very kind and polite, but can also get really mean and sadistic when she's angry. She hates killing, but not if you hurt someone she cares about! She also...blah...blah blah...blah...'

All these personality traits contradict each other!

I want to die.

'And that is my character! Any questions?'

With a snap of her fingers, my mouth was free. I didn't say anything for a minute to collect my thoughts.

My eye twitched at the sheer stupidity of this whole thing.

I took a deep breath and rose from my chair.

"You do realize that this will never work, right?" I asked, keeping myself calm for now.

'What do you mean?' She asked, confusion on her face.

I shook my head.

"None of this makes any sense." I said calmly. "A lot of this information contradicts each other."

She gave me a blank look.

"First of all, if this clan is oh-so powerful and stronger than any other, then how the hell did they get wiped out by Hunters while the Zoldyck Family gets away completely untouched every time? Wouldn't they kill the Hunters before they could die first?"

More blank looks.

"Second, if my clan hates Hunters with a passion, why am I taking the exam to be one in the first place? Wouldn't I be encouraged to attack Hunters instead of becoming one? What purpose would a licence even have if I'm in a refugee camp?"

She started to blush.

"Third, princess? Really? Of a camp of survivors? I thought I wasn't supposed to be overpowered here? I would understand if there were multiple children, but you're making me seem like the sole heir to the Yato clan or something. It honestly seems like you just sandwhich all your favorite animes together."

She frowned a bit and looked down.

"Fourth, I've only seen up the episode 30 and some clips of the later series before dropping it months ago! Why me an not some die hard fan or the series? I mean, you've only watched a weeks worth of episodes. I know there's no rule to writing fanfiction, but I really think you should watch a bit more before you write one of such a long series."

She remained silent.

"Fitfth, how the hell am I shy, but really outgoing? And why do I hate fighting and killing, but my culture thrives on it? Does that make sense to you?"

She blinked.

"Finally, this 'design' won't really work for this world!"

'And why not?' She snapped, crossing her arms and pouting.

"This character, Ooka Miko, is a tiny 3.5 year old wolf hybrid that switches genders when she switches forms. Does that sound like something that belongs in this anime?"

'Well no. But that's that character! This one is mine and I'm just using the design! She doesn't have to be a wolf!' She tried to reason.

I facepalmed.

"Even if that's the case, you're missing something very important here."

'What?'

"Her eyes are red." I said, pointing at them like it was obvious. Because it honestly was.

'What does that have to do with anything? I personally like red eyes on characters. They look cute.' She asked, sticking her nose up and huffing.

I twitched again.

"What other character has red eyes in this series?" I asked, starting to become more and more annoyed.

'Um...Kurapika.' She said, though it sounded like more of a question.

"And why is that?" I asked slowly.

'Because he's a Kur...ta...oooohhhh.' She finally got it.

"And what am I not?" I asked.

'A Kurta...'

I sighed in relief. Maybe she'll finally get this and I can go home.

She then pushed me to the ground.

'NO! THIS IS MY STORY AND MY CHARACTER! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HER AND THIS BOOK! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN TOO BAD!' She screamed in my ear.

Suddenly, the ground broke from right under me and I fell into the abyss.

I screamed.


	2. Blue, wtf

**Guest- I've never really seen the full anime. I've only read the manga with some episodes in between it just to compare it. Thanks for the compliments.**

 **Wavywavy- Thank you for your review. The checklist was mostly things I've seen done in Fanfictions I've read here and on Wattpad that I found annoying or turn offs, with a comidic spin.**

 **LinIsSleepy- Your wish has been granted.**

* * *

It has been 3 days since that. This girl dumped me right into the middle of this place in Miko's body, sans the wolf features, and basically just left me to live out her 'dream'.

Like hell that's happening.

She speaks in my head too. Well, rants whenever I do something that she deems OOC or if she just wants to tell me random stuff at certain times of the day. I still haven't gotten used to it.

Surprisingly, it took no time for me to get used to this body. Whether this is Blue's magic writing crap or something is beyond me.

Doesn't mean that I liked it. I shrunk, first off. My glorious 5'5" body of a teenage girl had become Miko's tiny 4'11" child form.

My voice also changed to hers and I honestly found this part the most annoying thing. She was voice acted and edited to sound like a high pitched child, which I'm still not used to and I'm sure that it won't let me be taken seriously in the future.

Third, my strength is ridiculous here. This Yato blood made me strong enough to accidentally rip trees out of the ground when punching them, though that's not really an accomplishment in this world.

Oh, I can't wait until I learn nen. Sarcasm here.

I walked for two days, lost and confused with nothing but my uncomfortable doll like clothes and a backpack full of snacks, a few throwing knives and daggers, a random book that I could hit people with, some money that I didn't even know how to use and 6 water bottles that I drained and refilled twice already.

I did manage to find a guide that took me to the test, but it took a while to convince him (I had to buy him dinner AND breakfast) that a very small child like me could survive it. Dammit child body.

I was seriously debating just ditching it, but Blue's annoying screeching in my head was worse.

I have a feeling that this place was going to kill me. The phases of the exam were going to kill me and if they didn't, everything that happened afterwards was going to end my life. I was going to die one way or another in this messed up world.

Seriously, why couldn't I be sent to a world like OHSHC? Hell, I would even take an anime like Detective Conan over this place. At least I have a chance of surviving there (maybe)

I was currently in the exam hall, chewing on my 5th apple while sitting on a rock.

Man, this room is surprisingly huge compared to how it was shown in the anime. Or maybe it was because I was so freaking short that everything that was around me seemed to be larger than what it truly was. Yes, I was still salty about my reduction in height.

People were staring at me.

I'm not actually surprised about that. It does seem rather weird that a little, fragile looking girl in strange clothing was taking a deadly exam along with people who were probably twice her age and triple her size with light years of more expirience than her.

Hell, even the other females here were larger and more put together than I was.

I simply pulled my hood up towards my face a bit more and bit into the apple, chewing slowly to calm my nerves and stop shaking.

These fanfictions, none of them ever told me just how terrifying this entire thing actually was. I could feel me stomach twist the longer I stood here and frankly, it was not fun.

There was no adrenaline rush, no excitement to live out my dream, which frankly was never there to begin with, and there was absolutely no shred of glee to meet these characters that I honestly feared more than anything.

I felt myself start to shake at the mere thought of them. Every character in this series goes downhill towards self destruction one way or another.

Their brute strength and wits, as amazing as they were, were terrible to see in real life.

Gon scared me. Killua scared me. Leorio scared me. Kurapika was downright terrifying.

That's not even close to what other character like Hisoka could do to me. My life would end in a heartveat if I made one wrong step.

I'm probably just going to avoid the main cast for as long as I live.

I didn't want to be here like those other girls in the fanfictions.

I had no desire to live out the adventures of the main cast. I didn't want to fall in love with a psychotic main character that could probably kill me in a heartbeat.

I didn't want to risk losing my life every day or putting myself through brutal training.

I didn't even like this anime that much.

I wanna go home.

I felt someone sit down next to me, making me flinch rather violently and snap me away from my thoughts. It was #187, the kid in the suspenders and bowtie with the laptop whose name I couldn't remember.

I scooched away from him just a bit, feeling the air getting a bit colder and tenser as he opened his laptop and began to type. I watched him fiddle with the keyboard for a bit, clutching the apple in my hand just a bit tighter to the point where I felt it start to crush.

A confused look suddenly took over his face.

'Oh boy! He's looking over your records, hun!' Blue said, making me jump again.

" _He's what_?" I shouted internally. No wonder why I felt something off about him when he came over.

'Yep! He can't find anything about you other than your name and age, though! Must be making him mad or something.' Blue said. 'Hid 'em good from him, didn't I? It makes you seem more mysterious.'

Blue, as annoying as she was though, was pretty much keeping me sane here. Arguing with her was a perfect way to get my mind off things.

'Rude.'

I decided to just get up and walk away at that point. This guy's suspicious glances at me were actually starting to get on my nerves.

I decided to sit by the door and just wait for them. Their presence would signal the start of the exam and then I could just get this over with.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest, setting my backpack in between. I don't trust anyone here not to rob me.

No one here seems to have water or snacks with then, other than that Todo guy.

"Hello there." A sudden voice that was very familiar said.

I squeaked.

Oh hell no. Oh hell no. AH HELL NAW!

I stared in complete horror at the face of Tonpa, that bastard I have been avoiding for the past 2 hours.

I unconciously clutched the tag on my chest, #385.

"H-Hello sir." I said once I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

(Yep. I've been forcing myself to act like Blue's character. It saves me the headache of hearing her rant and it's surprisingly a bit fun.

All I had to do was act like your average MC girl from every shoujo anime ever made)

He smiled cheerfully and I felt like throwing up.

This man is messed up if he wants to target such a small girl with no remorse. But then again, the same can be said for every other character in this series.

"My name's Tonpa. I noticed you were alone here and thought you could use a friend. You're new here right? I haven't seen you before."

I hugged my bag a little tighter, like a teddy bear.

"Y-Yeah...It's my first time taking this... I'm...Natsuki" I said, slowly trying to gain more distance between us until I was as far as thr wall would let me.

I could hear the whispers now.

"There he goes again."

"He's targetting little girls now?"

"Poor kid. I remember when he did that to me."

"That's the Rookie Crusher for you."

Ok, I may have been imagining some of those, but that was the general gist of what they said.

He said something else that sounded scripted, though I tuned him out in favor of glancing towards the elevator entrance. I nodded along to everything he said, taking one last bite of my apple.

Come on. Show up already! I wanna get this done with.

A can of juice was shoved in my face. I grabbed it out of his hands and held it to read the label.

That's when I found something that made me want to panic even more than I already was.

I can't read the language. I cannot read the made up language that was made just for this world. I am illiterate.

Blue never said that I could read when designing this character and now I can't do it.

I am going to freaking die in the Trick Tower, if I even make it that far. That requires reading.

'You never noticed that you couldn't read?' Blue sounded smug.

' _Excuse me. I had no need to until this point! That book you gave me is in English_!'

'But you had breakfast and dinner! How did you read the menu?!'

' _I was looking at the pictures, ok! I was hungry and the names didn't matter!_ '

"A toast to our friendship!" He said, bumping his can against my own and pulling me out of my small argument fest.

I stared at the can, uncertain if I should actually drink it.

' _Hey Blue?_ ' I thought.

'Yeah, fam?' She replied. I guess she really is good for something after all.

' _Can I drink laxatives without them harming me?'_ I thought.

'Well duh. Were you not listening when I told you all the super awesome powers you have?' She sounded annoyed.

Of course I'm immune to poison. Being freakishly strong isn't enough, apparently. Immunity to poison had to come with it, like every other OC that lands here.

What, did I get force fed poison when I was a child as a part of my tragic backstory?

' _Thanks. And no I was not_.'

'Rude.'

I opened the can and took a small sip of the orange juice. I saw Tonpa's smile turn into one of sadistic glee, but I pretended not to notice and swallowed.

Ew. Gon was right. It did taste weird.

"There's poison in this, sir." I said, taking another sip.

What? I was thirsty for something other than water!

Tonpa froze a bit in shock, probably having an internal monologue about how the laxative was flavorless or something. I guess that happens in the anime world. How the hell do people not notice this?

It was an awkward few seconds.

"H-How-" He sputtered out in that overly dramatic shock of his.

Do I really need to be polite to this bastard?

'Yes! Stay in character!' Blue, please.

Ugh, fine.

"I'm resistant to most poisons, laxatives included. And it was rather shady of you to just give me free stuff without much benefit to you. I'll be shocked if people actually fall for it."

I gave him a small, innocent look, though it was painful. Wide eyes, head down, eyes up, slightly pouty lips. That one.

Thank the lord this body is cute.

"Please refrain from trying to hurt me from now on, sir. It's not really nice." I kept my voice light and softspoken, even though it was killing me inside.

He nodded, staring at me as if he was trying to find something out. Here comes another inner monologue.

How do people not notice someone just freezing there and making evil faces for that long?

"Thank you. Might I request that you leave now, sir?" I said.

I saw him grit his teeth in frustration and having yet another monologue as he left.

I sighed in relief. At least that's over.

' _Blue, how much longer until this test starts_?'

'Funny you ask that.'

The elevator dinged.

I snapped my eyes towards it, watching the door open.

I swear I felt my heart stop when the three people I was dreading yet expecting to see stepped out of it.

I gulped.

To calm my nerves, I downed the can of juice in two large gulps.

Wiping my mouth with my gloved hand, I threw the can somewhere to the left of me.

The room went silent, everyone staring at the new competetors. Even when Gon tried to break the tension, the room was still quiet. It was kind of eerie.

I let go of the small breath I was holding when they looked away and went back to their own business again.

Just a few more minutes.

I opened the small pouch of my bag and pulled out another snack, this time it was a bag of potato chips.

I guess the Yato clan are big eaters like in Gintama. I don't remember going through this much food before and still being hungry. I literally went through a breakfast meant for 4-6 people today (to the complete horror of the guide), plus the steak they gave me. Not to mention all the snacks I bought.

A bit of movement attracted my attention, causing me to look up. Then I frowned and shook my head.

Tonpa was talking with the boys about something. Pretty sure it was about the other competetors and trying to get them to drink the spiked juice cans.

He was pointing at random people...

Oh shit. I knew this part.

I covered my ears as fast as I could, just in time to block out the sounds of that man's screams of agony. Yeah, I'm not looking up to see whether his arms got cut off or turned into flower petals. Nope. Not happening.

I'll just ignore it. And avoid Hisoka like the black plague.

I stuffed a handful of chips into my mouth to calm myself, nearly choking in the process.

Gross. Baked chips with no salt. Oh well.

I slowly got up, swinging my backpack over my shoulder, nervously glancing over at the group of boys conversing with Tonpa.

You know, as scary as he was, Gon was actually kind of adorable. Like that friend's little brother that you just want to squish.

Damn. Leorio is enormous. He's must be over a foot taller than me at this point. Didn't his bio say that he was 6'4"?

Kurapika wasn't as tall as him, but could still tower over me if I were to stand next to him. Probably crush me with his bare hands too.

Even Gon was taller than me and that's saying something.

I gotta admit...they are rather handsome. I can see why the girls fond over them so much.

'Go over there.' Blue said.

' _What_?!'

'Go introduce yourself! Every OC meets the guys right before the First Phase starts!'

' _Did you not hear me when I said that I would avoid them like the plague?!'_

'Ugh' Blue scoffed. 'Then what fun is this fanfiction if you don't meet the main characters?'

' _Blue, these boys are going to cause my premature death!_ '

'That's a small price to pay for your adventure! Who knows, you might even fall in love with one of them!'

' _Don't tell me-'_

'OH! MAYBE EVEN A LOVE TRIANGLE!'

I knew it. I knew this was going to happen. Shoot me now.

'MY MONEY'S ON KURAPIKA OR KILLUA!'

I much rather have someone like Leorio, tbh. He's the most sane out of all of them, even if he's the perverted butt monkey of the cast.

 _'I doubt it. I'm too mentally old for Killua and too young physically for Kurapika. No shipping, ok_?'

'You're no fun!'

' _Don't have to be. I just have to be smart enough to live. Which is why I'm not going over there_.'

'Grr. Oh yes you are!'

I suddenly felt someone pull me up from the ground by my hood, even though there was no one there.

That's not to weirdest part, oh no. My body suddenly started to move on its own.  
I wanted to scream.

' _BLUE, WHAT THE FUCK?'_

I, or rather, this cursed body, bent down and grabbed a large jawbreaker from my bag. Without my consent, my body threw it as hard as it could, which was pretty damn hard, at the cans that Tonpa was offering the group.

It knocked it out of his hand, sending it flying and hitting Leorio right in the face.

I was then snapped back into full control. I yelped and covered my mouth with my hands to hide my shock.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

Oh fuck. I nervously looked up to see a worried Gon leaning towards his fallen friend, an angry Leorio rubbing his nose, and an on guard Kurapika with his hands near his weapon.  
All staring at me.

' _Oh fuck.'_


	3. End my life

Remember when I mentioned that Blue was keeping me sane?

Yeah, fuck that. I'm going to kill her the next time I see her.

I looked down to the floor to avoid meeting their gaze. Fear churned at my stomach and I started to shake while holding me breath. I was starting to sweat and not because this hood was hot. Oh shit, my hands are starting to clam up under my gloves.

"Hey kid?! What's the big idea, huh?!" Leorio screamed, marching over to me while his face was lit with exagerated anger.

Normally, this would have been hilarious to see on TV. Right now, however, I was completely frozen where I stood in sheer terror. Especially when he grabbed onto my shoulder when I was about to bolt for it.

I was going to die. This is it. Beam me up, Goddy. My time has come.  
...I'm going to hell for that, aren't I?

Oh god, they were right in front of me. They won't do anything to me, right? They aren't Hisoka or Illumi or any of those people. They won't kill me just for a small thing like that. It'll be fine. I'll be fine.  
Why am I so scared then?

I gulped.

I was right. Leorio is huge. I barely reached up to his waist. I don't even want to look up right now. I'll just keeping looking at his shoes until he goes away. He's going to go away soon, right? He's not really going to care that I just hit him in the face...

' _Blue, help me!'_

'Nah.'

' _BITCH! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?'_

'Kind of.'

 _'Well fuck you too then.'_

'Rude.'

I gulped again and took a small step back, but his grip, which was actually starting to hurt a bit, was keeping me in place. Gotta think. Gotta think. I need a good excuse for throwing candy at them. One that isn't complete bullshit like all the ones that I usually think of or the truth.

Do you think they'll believe me if I tell them that a crazy, pink haired girl with cosmic fanfiction powers took over my body and threw the candy to get them to take me on epic adventures that could result in my death for the sake of people's entertainment?

Wait...I threw candy...and hit Leorio's juice can...(plus his face). The can that I already knew was poisoned...  
THAT'S IT!

"T-The juice was p-poisoned, sir... I was t-trying to s-stop you from d-drinking it..." I said, stuttering and whispering.

I felt his grip loosen, which gave me a chance to move his hand off of me.

(Ugh. I sounded pathetic. The little girl voice and body really did not help)

"My deepest apologies for hitting you. It was not my intention to." I bowed slightly, hand clasped in front of my chest to make myself as small as possible.

' _Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it.'_ I kept repeating in my head.

Gradually, I felt the atmosphere become less tense as Leorio's anger started to go down.  
Though, the small glares that Tonpa was giving me, along with the suspicious ones of Kurapika were still bringing the mood down. If those eyes could burn holes into me, I would be Swiss Cheese.

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD!" Leorio spluttered, no doubt turning on Tonpa.

Good. If their attention is turned on Tonpa, then they'll leave me alone and I can go back to avoiding them. Screw what Blue said.

"How did you know it was poisoned?"

Dammit. Kurapika just had to turn this back to me, didn't he? He couldn't just leave me here to run away from them in peace. Who am I kidding, I wouldn't leave me alone either if a complete stranger hit my friend in the face out of nowhere.

You know, Kurapika was very intimidating in real life. His voice gives me chills, god damn. Just the feeling when I stood around him was very cold and gave me a 'don't get close to me' vibe. I wonder why no one has commented on this.

"I-I drank it, s-sir. It t-tasted like laxatives." I said, withering under his intense glare.

Damn it all. I could feel his suspicious looks and I frankly, did not find them anywhere near pleasant. How did anyone find this character hot and alluring?

I find him, along with every other character here, bat shit crazy.

"If you drank it, how are you still standing? Shouldn't you be undergoing its effects too?" He still sounded suspicious.

Crap. Now what do I say? I'm just going to bullshit my way throughout this entire thing and hope that it matches the plot that I'm pretty sure Blue didn't think through.

"I'm immune to m-most poisons, sir." I said. "Most of my tribe is. I c-can still taste it, though."

"Really? That's so cool!" I almost jumped.

I completely forgot Gon existed because of the heavy atmosphere here.

"I lived near the forest, so my tongue is trained to detect anything weird!" He said. "Thanks for trying to warn us before anything bad happened! I can't imagine what would happen if one of us drank it."

He's a really perky kid, I'll give him that. Terrible at reading the mood, though. It should be obvious how suspicious his friends were of me.

"Yeah. Can't imagine." Leorio said through gritted teeth, holding Tonpa by his collar.

"My name is Gon! This is Leorio, Kurapika and Mr. Tonpa! What's your name?"

I blinked and tentatively looked up, though I was still tense. Kurapika's glares didn't go down at all. I'm starting to think that he thought I wasn't to be trusted. I mean, I did nearly attack them out of nowhere.

I caught a glimpse of Gon's eyes and it was like they were made of freaking sugar. I never saw such sweet and innocent eyes before. They made me feel at ease around them, like nothing could go wrong with him around.

Both the anime and the manga were right with their portrayal of him. Gon has a gift for getting people to trust him.

"Please to meet you, Gon-sama, Leorio-sama, Kurapika-sama, and Tonpa." I curtsied, bowing while holding the ends of my complex hoodie.

I could hear Blue squealing in my head at how perfectly I made her character act. I could only cringe at the way Blue's character spoke. It was way too stiff and formal to sound natural, even if I was a high class princess.

I pulled myself back up.

Wait a minute? Shouldn't the first phase have started by now? I'm pretty damn sure this whole ordeal took a hell of a lot longer than what we were shown in the anime?  
Did the time frames of transitioning change to revolve around my life here? What kind of logic is that?

 _ **BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

OH THANK DEAD LORD JESUS IN HEAVEN!

The entire room fell silent as the god forsaken screech filled the room. I took that time to grab my bag, throw it over my shoulders, and scuttle away while they were distracted to the other side of the room.

 _'FREEDOM!'_

'BUT YOU WERE JUST GETTING TO KNOW THEM!'

' _DON"T CARE!'_

Once I knew I was safely hidden behind the nearest person, I let myself relax with a sigh of relief.

Thank god. I was sweating bullets back there and the tension was threatening to kill me.

The group was still in view of me, though hiding behind the large men in the crowd did help a bit. Gon was looking around for me.

I gripped onto the straps of my backpack just a bit tighter and tried to step farther up into the front of the room, though it was impossible with the large amount of people. I was stuck in the back.

"As of now," I was too short to see Satotz, even on my tippy toes, though I could hear him. These huge ass people were blocking the view. "Registration is closed."

Welp. Time to die.

How much water do I have? I refilled them in the restaurant below and drank one here, so I have at least 5 of them left. Maybe more if I get more juice from Tonpa, as gross as it was.

"The Hunter Exam will now begin. Everyone ready? Good."

I was not ready, but I braced myself. It's only...like...6...hours...of running...  
I gulped again.

"This way please."

I wanted to cry. Satotz kept talking in the background.  
Yada yada Exam...yada yada rigorous...yeah yeah death or permanent injury by sabotage...

Can we just get this over with? It's been like 2 minutes and my feet already hurt. I need better shoes. Why did Blue chose a character with the most non-practical design again?

It wasn't long until we started running.

After about 10 minutes, I started to notice something was seriously wrong. For the first time in, well, ever I didn't feel as if my lungs were trying to strangle themselves.

What's going on? Usually I'm a sweating, sobbing couch potato on the ground by now. That's how it always ended up like in gym class, but here I'm perfectly fine.

'Isn't it obvious? That was your old body that tired out easily. You're my character now, and you're stronger than anyone!'

That made a lot more sense.  
Maybe being in an OP character's body isn't such a bad idea...

"A skateboard?! That's cheating!"

I nearly tripped. I knew that voice and what this was.  
Dammit. I ran way too close to them. And there's no more room to run up ahead right now.  
How did I not notice?

No. I made sure that I wasn't running anywhere near them and I was on the other side of the room. There is no way in hell that I could have made it there by accident.

Unless...

' _BLUE, DID YOU DO THIS?'_ I screamed.

'Do what?' She said, feigning innocence.

' _ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?'_

'I don't know what you mean. I'm simply giving you a small push in the right direction.'

 _'THIS IS A VIOLATION OF MY FREE WILL!'_ I shouted.

'Oh please. It's not that bad. Now go make friends and possible boyfriends!'

Someone shoot me.

I tried to run back to my spot, but the harder I ran, the most the ground seemed to be taking me back towards the direction of the main cast. I ended up just giving up on fighting it.

 _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me._

I kept my head down and tried to make myself as small and far away as possible. It's really freaking hard with a bright pink outfit on, though.

Oh god, I was starting to panic. My plan of just getting this done and going away was starting to crumble even more until there was nothing left.

I don't want to be a main character. Please leave me alone.

"THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!"

I sighed deeply and just let myself be dragged away by the current of my running. If this was going to be my fate for the time being, I might as well just accept it. Who knows, if I die I might go back to my life and pretend this never happened.

"CAN'T YOU TELL I'M A TEENAGER JUST LIKE YOU GUYS?"

Wait, isn't this the part where Killua shows up?


	4. Inner monologue of doom

**This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but length doesn't really dictate content, so...**

* * *

Did I mention how much I hated this. Well, if I was going to be noticed, I wanted to do this on my own terms.

I ran towards the group, just as Leorio was going off on a tangent about how him and Gon were not friends anymore because of something I really didn't care about.

I pulled my hood over me head even more as I ran right next to Leorio, though keeping some distance to avoid Kurapika, who was running up ahead to pretend that he doesn't know us, and Gon, who was conversing with Killua behind him.

"You don't look that old, sir." I said, hands clasping onto the soft fabric of my hood. These gloves are getting really hot.

The group went silent, mostly surprise or maybe even some confusion. I couldn't really tell since I wasn't actually looking at them.

"You don't look or act older than 19." I said. "I don't really see why anyone would think you are, sir."

' _Blue, you owe me so much for this!'_

The only sounds that were heard for the next few moments were the pounding of footsteps and the heavy breathing of some of the applicants. This is awkward again.

Leorio then started laughing. It wasn't booming or loud, mostly just soft chuckles. I resisted the urge to look up at him and check whether he was actually holding it in or just giggling like a school girl.

I feel like a just made a huge mistake here. Oh well.

"Thanks kid."

He patted my head. It was rough, kind of hard and made me tense up, but surprisngly comforting. Like an older brother giving you a surprise nuggie and I couldn't help but smile just a bit.

I think I somehow just won the favor of Leorio...

Great.

"Hey, how old are you?"

Killua was just as blunt as I expected him to be.

I flinched a bit and looked behind me, and instantly regreted it.

That boy made me feel like I was going to die at any minute. I know I've said that before, but this time I was actually being dead serious. I made the stupid mistake of looking into his eyes and I felt like my very soul was being dunked in a pool of ice and torn to pieces.

Eyes of a killer indeed.

He was looking at me as if he was bored by my very being. Or at least, not as interested in me as he was in Gon. Not that I minded. By all means, please be interested in anyone else but me.

"I-I'm 12..." I had to force those words out.

12...so damn young to be in this situation...so many years to be downgraded from too...

This world was insane. The real weight of my new age didn't really hit until that moment.

I was 12. I was a child who hadn't even reached the important stages of puberty. I was a child who was taking a brutal exam that could cause my death. I was a child in a world where no one would hesitate to murder me and where losing limbs were nothing but scratches or flesh wounds. I'm a fucking kid that should be at home playing video games and doing homework, not worry about all of this.

Why am I here? Even with this new and stronger body, I don't have the slightest how to fight or control this monsterous strength. Even if Blue takes control of me again (and I don't doubt it), that doesn't mean that I'll go completely unscathe.

The only choice that I have if I want to survive is by training myself into the ground like everyone else, something that I don't even want to consider putting myself through, even if it's going to happen whether I want it or not.

That doesn't even begin to cover the other factors of me being here.

I was a Yato princess. I was an heir of the deadliest clan of the most bloodthirsty warriors in the world, according to Blue. If I don't put myself through that training, they sure as hell will. If they were anything like the Yato tribe in Gintama, I was pretty much dead the second I was born into this body. I'll have to kill to survive.

Kill...Oh shoot, killing! Killing here is like second nature to everyone. In this world, you have to kill or they will kill you. Almost every main character that I remember, I know has killed at least one person. No one is free of sin here. It's only a matter of time before my hands are stained with someone else's blood. Especially with the type of clan and blood I was born into.

Please no. God, please no.

'You're overthinking this, hun. This is supposed to be fun.' Blue actually sounded a bit disturbed by this. Almost like she was trying to convince herself.

' _No, I'm not_.' I internally sighed. _'I'm analyzing how shitty of a situation you just put me in._ '

'Yeah but...it's not as bad as it sounds...the other OCs had no problems with being here...' She trailed off.

' _Those OCs were born here and were either used to it or so overpowered to the point where it doesn't bug them. You want me to live a life that is vastly different than anything I'm used to! Next thing you know, you'll want me to kill!'_

'All the fanfictions that I've read had characters kill each other. They...They were never fazed by it...'

' _Killing is not as easy as you think it is. I don't understand how people treat killing as awesome and badass. Murder is never ok unless it's self defense! It tears you apart on the inside! Like hell I'm doing that!'_

She didn't say anything after that. I think my mood just dropped even more.

"Same as us!" Gon said, interrupting my inner monologue.

Great. Now I'm doing it.

I didn't really answer him, choosing to just lower my head and keep running. The look that Killua was making me more uncomfortable than I already was.

Most OCs might have been really hurt that Killua didn't instantly approve of them, which I think it was because he and Kurapika are fan favorites and almost always the targets for self insert love stories. Them and Hisoka.

I say nope to all. Hisoka will probably only want to kill me or ignore me. Killua isn't the type to fall in love with a random chick that he just met a few minutes ago. Kurapika is a big no no. Too old for me and there was no way that I would even want to be with someone that scared me as much as he did.

"I don't think we ever got your name, kid." Leorio said.

He was starting to run out of breath. Should I tell him that we're going to be running around 80k?

'Nah. He'll figure it out.' She still sounded a bit shaken.

Wait...did I ever give them 'my' name? I think they told me theirs. I must have ran away before I told them. Do I even have to give them Blue's character's name? I think Amber might work here.

'NO! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE MY CHARACTER'S PERFECT NAME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!'

Aaaaand she's back.

' _YOU JUST BLEW MY EARDRUMS OUT, BLUE_!'

I'm serious. I could feel them ringing.

'WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP HER NAME?!'

' _It's stupid.'_

'RUDE!'

I was just about to introduce myself as Amber, when Gon spoke up for me. Was I taking to long?

"I think Mr. Tonpa said her name was Natsuki!"

DAMMIT NO! I FORGOT I INTRODUCED MYSELF TO THAT FAT BASTARD! HE MUST HAVE SAID SOMETHING WHEN I RAN AWAY!

It took every fiber of my being to nod to that.

'HA! IN YOUR FACE!'

I could just imagine her victory dancing in my head right now. I'm so adding this to the list of things to kill Blue for when the next time I see her.

"This is Killua. He's 12 too!" Gon was trying way too hard to be my friend.

I bowed my head to him in greetings, which was hard to do while basically sprinting. Oh yuck! My hair was in my face!

"Please to meet you, Killua-sama." I said.

You know, I don't really know what I was expecting him to respond with, but I certainly wasn't expecting him to say,

"Your eyes are weird."

Now, I was taken aback by this and was highly confused, before I remembered something.

"Woah! Cool! Natsuki, your eyes are red!"

I wanted to die right then and there.

"WHAT?!"

Cry.


	5. This is why you plan stuff

***casually walks in with a bag of popcorn***

 **So, I've been gone for a while. Yeah, sorry about that guys. I've been in finals hell for the past month and haven't had the time to write the next chapter. I really should be studying still for the ACT next week, but oh well. At least summer is here...hehehe...not for me, though. I start Summer College again next week.**

 **I'll still write, but this is story is more of a stress reliever than anything serious. I'm not really trying to improve my writing with this or make a masterpiece of a story (ha ha, like that will ever happen with my writing skills). This is literally made to be something stupid to rant about cliches that I hate and whatnot.**

 **Oh well. Story time.**

* * *

Why are my first words always so cynical at the start, you might ask.

Well, I have a right to be cynical at the moment, considering that the second those words came out of Gon's mouth, I felt someone grab me and force me to stop in place.

Of course, most people's reaction would be to struggle. Because being stopped in the by some random person in the middle of sprinting with almost no warning was not a very pleasant thing in the slightest, let me tell you. Being grabbed by the chin and forced to look up at my assaulter was worse, not to mention kind of painful, and so was nearly falling flat on my face because of the force that this blonde bastard used to grab me.

I'm pretty sure his grip was going to leave bruises on me later on, or at least a few marks. His nails were digging into my shoulder too, almost as if he was preparing for me to run away or vanish or something. Even if I did run away, and believe me I would have, he stood as if he was prepared to pin me to the ground in order to keep me still. I think I'm over exaggerating this just a tad, but that's what it honestly felt like at the moment. Most would have screamed here.

Unfortunately, I was not like many other people and was instead, completely frozen in place.

Now you may be wondering, but aren't you a Yato? Don't you have amazing strength and speed? Couldn't you just use that amazing and overpowered strength of 10,000 men to beat his butt and run the hell away?

Well, the answer is yes. But I don't know how to even begin to control said strength and even if I did, I wasn't really thinking about using it at the moment. Or plot convenience kicked in. I can't tell in this fanfiction.

Point is, I couldn't really move, even as he was staring at me.

I was shaking, frozen and close to crying. Being held in place by the character I feared the most (well, third, right behind Hisoka and Illumi) was not on my bucket list. I tried to pull away slightly, but his grip on my shoulder was firm enough to hold me in place. I could feel tears sting in the back of my eyes.

"Where are you from?"

That was one question I wasn't really expecting, but it didn't surprise me. I actually don't know what I was expecting, so nothing would really surprise me at this point. I don't think I'd even be surprised if he suddenly started shaking me or if he were to pin me down and demand answers.

I wouldn't put it passed any of these characters.

What do I even say to that? Should I just say that I'm from the Yato Clan? Where is that even located at?

I tried to speak, feeling my voice shake as I stared into the cold eyes of this blond bastard.

"F-From Kouan..." My voice sounded even more pathetic than before.

I really hope that's the place where they are from here too.

He stared at me for a bit more, as if trying to see if there was any trace of deceit on my face...or at least that's what I assume that he is looking for. Slowly, he let go of me and stepped away. I did the same, rubbing my sore shoulder ever so slightly.

"My apologies." He didn't sound sorry at all. "Why are your eyes that color? Scarlet Eyes are only possessed by the Kurta."

I flinched.

What do I even say?

Blue didn't answer this time. She didn't even know what to do either, huh? I'm going to die here, aren't I? If I don't start bullshitting me way out of this, I might as well hurl myself down the nearest active geyser or stab myself with the knives in my bag.

"I don't have Scarlet Eyes..." I said, not even thinking about anything. "My eyes are red, yes, but they aren't Scarlet...As far as I know, the Kurta Clan never went anywhere near my clan, much less have children with them. I don't think we've ever gone anywhere near other clans, to be completely honest. At least, I don't think my parents ever did."

I was rambling even more.

"As for my eyes, I honestly think this is more of a genetic mutation than anything else, or maybe some weird gene that was passed down through my bloodline. I really wouldn't be surprised if this was the result of some freaky thing in my DNA. I don't think it's Albinism, but it might me something like it. Heck, as far as I know, they don't even look that red. I say they're more of a red orange or a light pink than anything else. Maybe it's just the lighting here that is making them look this color. They look more of an orange when in really bright light."

I was hyperventilating.

"Fun fact, the color orange was named after the fruit, not the other way around. Isn't that crazy? They used to call it red-yellow before the name "orange" was given to it. Or at least, where I'm from. I'm not sure if it is the same here for that, but maybe it is. Now I'm just spouting nonsense, aren't I? Oh hey look, we've lost the group!"

I pointed towards the empty hallways.

"Better catch up to them. See you guys there, bye." I said that all in one breath, before sprinting towards the groups that was nothing more than a spot in the distance, leaving the guys behind to catch up.

' _FREEDOM!'_

I caught to them pretty fast, as Yatos were also known for their godly speed and endurance in the Gintama series. I was sure that the boys would catch up soon enough. They were the main characters for a reason.

Does this mean that I can ditch them now?

'YOU LEFT THEM AGAIN? HOW COULD YOU?' Blue said, her voice sounding a bit...stuffed. 'I LEAVE TO GET A SNACK AND YOU RUIN MY FANFICTION AGAIN?! YOU MONSTER!'

' _DID YOU SERIOUSLY LEAVE ME TO EMBARRASS MYSELF? DID YOU NOT JUST SEE ME RAMBLE MY ASS OFF TRYING TO SAVE MYSELF FROM THIS MESS YOUR CHARACTER DESIGN PUT ME THROUGH!'_

'Not really.' She took a drink from something that sounded like a soda. 'Was it funny?'

' _NO! IT WAS HELL!'_

'Sounds fun. Can you go back to the group now?' Blue said. 'You were just starting to become part of the main cast!'

I highly doubt that I would ever be a main character. I feel more like a side character than anything else, even in a story about my life. I'm really nothing special, especially in this terrible story, where I'm doing nothing but being a sarcastic ass to everything I see.

I guess people like it when someone else judges things.

' _Nope. Staying right here. I know you won't leave me alone to make friends with them, but every time I go over there, something happens and it's your fault, Blue.'_ I sighed. ' _I'm pretty sure Gon already sees me as a friend, or at very least respects me here, so I won't go under their radar, if it makes you feel better. But I won't go back over there for a few more hours. Kurapika makes me uncomfortable.'_

She didn't answer me after that.

* * *

It's been 4 hours since then and I kept running, not even the slightest bit winded in this new body.

It's also been three hours since I have subtly began to avoid every main character that was here, even the secondary characters or the one offs that fail this exam. That was somewhat difficult mostly because they are spread apart.

Running wasn't difficult, but I did end up getting bored after 30 minutes and ended up pulling out a book so that I could read while running. Sure, I might end up getting motion sickness, but it's better than watching a bunch of sweaty guys run ahead of me or those whats-their-faces brother taunt people into dropping out. The book was luckily in English, so I didn't have to strain myself into making out those damn scribbles that they call a writing system.

The book, on one hand, was the most useful thing that Blue could ever give me. It was a Guide to the Yato clan, full of information on everything I need to know of where this character is supposedly from here. Turns out, the Yato Clan here, much like their counterparts (also known as where Blue ripped them off from) are also based off of the Manchu Chinese (also known as the rulers of the Qing Dynasty in China) and are near identical to them. From the clothes to the traditions to the culture and social/gender roles.

Dang. Blue really put in a lot of research into this.

'Nah. I just copied and pasted Wikapedia articles into the book and just changed some of the names.'

Well, never mind then.

 _'So, what happens now? As interesting as this is, I don't think this social order and construct would survive after a massacre of most of our people. Definately not if they now live in refugee camps.'_

Blue 'hmm'ed, as if thinking.

'I'm not really sure at this point. I'll figure it out once we get there. It's not like it's that important to this story at the moment.'

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, turning another page.

 _'If you say so. Just don't pull something out of your ass last minute and expect it not to flop.'_

'I won't I won't. We really have to do something about that mouth of yours, though! I'm trying to keep this story family friendly and I can't have you saying all of those bad words whenever you feel like it, missy!'

I blinked. Then blinked again.

 _'You...want to make...a family friendly story...on the Hunter x Hunter series...'_ I thought slowly. ' _Are we talking about the same series?...Where in the world...do you see family friendly in a show like Hunter x Hunter?'_

'What do you mean?' Blue asked.

I blinked again. Wait a minute.

 _'Blue...how far into the series did you watch?'_ I asked, dreading the answer here.

'Up until the end of the Trick Tower. Why?'

Oh my god. Is she kidding me? Please let her be kidding.

' _YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE HUNTER EXAM ARC?!'_ I shouted at her. ' _AND YOU DECIDED TO WRITE ME INTO A FANFICTION ABOUT THIS? ARE YOU INSANE?_ '

I was certain this time. I was going to die.


	6. Reasons

**I did it again, didn't I? It seems I have a habit of disappearing.**

* * *

' _Blue...do me a favor. Go watch as many episodes as you can in the next 2 hours. At least finish this arc, ok?"_

'Um...why? Does it matter right now? I'll watch the next episodes once I get to those parts.'

 _'Blue, trust me. You'll want to watch at least until the end of this arc.'_

'But-'

 _'No buts. Go watch! Or I'll stop running and fail this phase!'_

'You can't do that!'

 _'Watch me!'_

'Ugh! Fine! But you better go back to them by the time I'm back! See ya in 2 hours.'

I sighed in relief, though that was very short lived. Not even a minute after that conversation, I heard a shout echo throughout the tunnle.

"DAMMIT ALL! I WILL BECOME A HUNTER!"

I couldn't help but smile a little at this. This has always been one of my favorite moments in the series, regardless of the version I was watching.

As intimidating (hardly, though, compared to his friends) as Leorio is in real life, he's always been my favorite character. How could you not love him? Sure, he is a pervert and not the brightest of people (street wise, anyways), but you cannot deny that he has a heart of gold. From what I've heard of the later series, he's one of the only characters that has yet to be on his way to self-destruction.

I just wished that he was appreciated more by the fandom. I know damn well that the others wouldn't have been able to pass or accomplish half of their achievments without Leorio, regardless what people say. Even with his faults, he's by far the best character in this series.

But now I'm ranting, so I'll stop my praise there.

"Now, let's pick up the pace a bit." A sudden voice made me jump.

Oh crap! I forgot Satotz existed until now!

I inwardly groaned as I saw the stairs, thousands of them at least, come to view. My everything hurts just looking at them. Judging from the complaints around me, people are feeling the same way as me.

People were beginning to drop like flies, making it easier and easier to see al the main characters. They were also making it hard to run straight with their bodies plastered all over the stairs. I actually had to jump over them to avoid stepping on them.

Leorio, that sweetheart of a person, ran passed me at fast pace, panting and sweating, but otherwise alright. Wait, what is he doing?

I turned away, my cheeks turning a bit pink. I completely forgot that he strips down in this phase. I got to admit, he does have a nice chest, or at least better than most people I know. He's fit, but not overy muscular like many characters in shonen fighting series.

What? Don't look at me like that! I may be in a child's body, but my brain is still technically 17.

I peeked back at him, finding him tying his tie around his head, his suit jacket tied around his waist and his shirt gone somewhere. Probably in his breif case or somewhere in anime logic land.

Now that I think about it, who the fuck wears a suit to the Hunter Exam, or anywhere that isn't work or a fancy event? That's like wearing a ballgown to a game of football. I'm not surprised that he's tired out from running in that thing.

And those shoes. Those shoes hurt to just walk, let alone run an entire 80k marathon with them. His poor feet are probably killing him by now. I know mine are, so I don't even want to imagine his.

Hell, no one else's wardrobe here is any better. Have you noticed how every important charater here has such a weird attire, while all the dropouts are all just in pants and a t-shirt? I know that's done for character and story purposes in the series, but actually watching it in universe seems so...strange, I guess.

I unconsiously glanced down at my own, stupid doll clothes. If I was going off of design alone, not to mention the very nature of this fanfiction, I was going to make it to at least the 4th phase. And since I already have spoken to the MCs, the final phase is just a given.

Great.

Looking back at the group, I saw Kurapika had stripped down to his white clothes and was running along with Leorio. They weren't talking yet, but it was only a matter of moments before they started sharing their tragic backstories with each other and bond.

Oh right...I gotta go back to them...Damn...

I sighed, starting to inch my way closer to them. I'm going to regret this, aren't I?

This is like the third time I went back to them, isn't it? I really have to stop running away from them at some point or they'll get annoyed with me. I know I would be angry if a little girl kept bugging me.

I ran to their side.

"The Scarlet Eyes."

Then ran back away from them.

I shook my head. This was a moment that I wasn't going to intrude on. They're sharing something personal with each other, not with me. Even if I already know it, it's not my place to eavesdrop. That's just fucked up if I do.

I'll wait until they're done to go apologize.

"IF I HAD MONEY, MY FRIEND WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

I bit my lip, looking down a bit. You know, I never really realized how selfless his reasons are until I heard them in person. Now that I actually think about it, Leorio was the only character here that took the exam for a completely selfless reason, despite what he was initailly thought to be.

Kurapika was out for petty revenge, even if it destroyed him. Gon was searching for a man who he never met just to meet him. Killua was here for the hell of it. Leorio was out to help people so that they wouldn't suffer like he did...

Though, I can't really critize any of them. They actually have reasons to be here. I was just forced here without a cause.

What am I going to tell them if they ask why I'm here? They are bound to ask eventually, especially Gon...

I gulped.

Maybe Blue might know. She came up with the (poorly thought out) backstory of this character, after all.

Oh, who am I kidding? She doesn't even know how this world works, much less why I would take the exam!

Ok. Ok, I got to think of something quickly. Preferrably, something that isn't just a carbon copy of reasons why the main cast is taking the exam. Let's see, let's see...

I got nothing.

'You need money, hun.'

' _EEEP!'_ I screamed, both in my head and outloud. The sudden shock made me trip over my own feet and sent me face first on the ground.

Ow, my face.

' _BLUE, WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING ANIME!'_ I shouted, in my head this time, as I peeled myself off of the ground to continue this rather boring run.

'I was. There's an ad playing, so I popped in to check up on ya.'

' _At least warn me next time.'_ I said, rubbing my sore nose. ' _And what do you mean that she's after money?'_

'Don't you remember? Her tribe was destroyed by Rouge Hunters.'

' _Yeah, and? Why is she after money?'_

'She's after a Hunter's license so that she can sell it. She's a princess, so her life revolves around her people. It's expensive to rebuild cities and a clan in refugee camps doesn't have the access to that much money. Since the Yato clan is extremely powerful and the strongest in the world, she knew that she had a high chance of passing the exam.'

Woah. That actually makes sense. Blue is actually making some sense here.

'She also knew a license is worth a lot of money if she sells it, so she's planning on auctioning it off and using the money she gets to rebuild the Yato Clan back up to its former glory. That's why she's taking the exam.'

Oh damn. I'm a badass princess who actually does something for her kingdom?

There's just one problem...

' _Hey Blue?'_

'Yeah?'

' _You know how I'm a princess, right?'_

'Yeah? What about it?'

 _'Aren't royal family members supposed to be protected? Why didn't I just sent a more trained guard or warrior to take the exam in my place, since it could kill me? Wouldn't that be better since the clan would still get the money, but the royal family would still be safe to rule over them?'_

A silence.

'Well...um...your...AHA! Your father disapproved of your idea because they hate Hunters with a passion and are too prideful to ask for help from them! That's why you suck out to take the exam yourself!'

That also makes sense. She's getting good at this.

' _You came up with that just now, didn't you?_ '

'SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS KILL MY VIBE HERE!'

I laughed.

"UGH!"

Oh shoot. I accidentally stepped on someone's stomach. Oh well, their fault for deciding to collaspe here.

I ran a bit faster. Going slowly makes you tire out more, I think Killua said. I don't feel like becoming part of these dropouts and risk being stepped on my these body builders on men.

"Oh hey! Natsuki, over here!" I jumped again.

Gon, I love ya, but you nearly gave me a heart attack here! I think I felt my soul leave my body just now!

I gulped, looking at the kid that was still screaming my 'name'. Of course, he was at the very front with Killua, who looked as bored as bored could get.

I sighed, shyly waving at him with a small nod. He was gesturing me over to join them, despite only talking to me like...twice since we've met.

Well, Blue did say to go back and make friends. Might as well get to know Killua if I'm going to be stuck with Gon and them for the rest of the exam.

I gluped, then ran to the boys.


	7. Rewrite

Heyo. It's me. The author of this crappy fanfiction.

So...I've been gone a while. Frankly, it's not actually good that I abondoned this story because I actually planned everything out until the end. I just had no motivation to write it anymore and just...forgot.

But fear not, my fellow fans! For I have have decided to revive this fanfiction in the form of a re-write!

[Insert Dramatic Pose Here]

I've read over the chapters I posted and saw a bunch of fluff, repeats and just stuff that I didn't like in general. Also, chapters will be longer and have more going on in them instead of me dragging out the story.

I'll keep this version up, though, just so it's easier for me to keep track of everything. Stay tuned.

Blue-FireFlower, signing out


End file.
